oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Antar Zia
| bounty = ???,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | relatives = Najir (Husband) Antar Iqra (Daughter) | dfbackcolor = FFFFFF | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Bastet | dfename = Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Bastet | dfmeaning = Cat Goddess | dftype = }} , commonly referred to as the by residents of Al-Shams and the alike, Zia Antar is one of the most sought after treasures, not only for her seductive appearance, but for her acquisition of a -based ; the , making her a . Her prowess with this fruit is so high, she is able to defeatDesert Storms: Zia is shown defeating Francis, another Mythical Zoan Fruit user. other Mythical Zoans. Zia Antar is regarded as a first-class terrorist, and she leads the Smuggling Ring within Al-Shams. Appearance With a straight and rigid posture, sharp eyes, long and lucious desert black hair, and her general liking to maintain a calm and cruel expression, ever since Zia's youth, she has been deemed as a silent power, containing her true self from showing. Despite her revealing outfit, her eyes are said to be one of her most striking feature. They are naturally epileptic in shape, resembling the piercing gaze of the desert eagle. Stormy grey pupils, cloudier than storm clouds. Used to having to raise the steeds she grew up with, especially her personal steed, a creature who remains with her even today, Tayaran. This has resulted in her eyes being able to 'see faster', a layman's term meaning that she is able to comprehend events at faster rates than other individuals. This ability to process events at a faster rate allows her to react faster, allowing her to block incoming attacks. She has long obsidian coloured eyelashes, overall forming a thin and slanted shape. Zia suffers from , a disorder that results in the absence of tissue in one's eye, which causes the pupil to narrow and push itself into the iris, which actually suits her, making her all the more beautiful. This disorder is also suited towards Zia, as she has the Neko Neko no Mi. Her hair is long and silky in nature, going down to her waist, a considerable length considering her height. Coloured a natural desert night black, her hair only adds to her otherworldly beauty. Zia's hair seemingly has a thin coat of oil over it, allowing for Zia to easily style her hair. Blessed with measurements of 34-24-32, Zia is a visually stunning individual... TBA Personality Cold, calculating, manipulative, passionate. Four adjectives have never suited an individual better than Zia. Zia can be regarded as the personification of all these characteristic traits, seen while she rules over the infamous Alkuthban. Zia is often summed up by these traits, which earned her the epithet, Shifting Empress. Her cold personality can be seen especially when acting on the field. Rarely, and only if the mission is nigh impossible without the direct assistance of Zia Antar. Zia has been seen leaving her own newborn in the harsh desert, where the newborn was most likely devoured by one of the many deadly and carnivorous creatures within the desert region of Al-Shams. Another example of Zia's cold personality can be seen when she slaughtered a small village's population of children. She did this simply because she 'felt like it.' Zia is also regarded as calculating, planning out her advents days, even weeks in advance, even for tasks as mediocre as consuming a meal. Zia's ability to track and process events faster than a regular human has also let her calculating personality evolve into combat utilization. Indeed, Zia is able to quite easily calculate the movements of her opponent, however, there is the chance of her facing an opponent who is able to deceive her, however, in such a case, Zia can use one of her other personality traits to counteract such an opponent. Zia's view on life, viewing as nothing more than a game of chess suits her perfectly. She views her position in life as her being the Queen, which she uses as her faulty justification for terrorizing the main city of Al-Shams through her 'pawns', the Alkuthban. As previously mentioned, Zia's calculations can be at fault, and thus, her manipulative personality acts as the counter to her meeting opponents that are able to deceive her. Her ability to manipulate others is unprecedented within all of Al-Shams, her subtle utilization allowing her manipulation to go unnoticed by others, almost always guaranteeing her a victory in combat. It is rare to see someone so passionate towards their goal. Zia had dedicated her life in putting the Pharaoh and his Queen in 'checkmate', which would allow for her to take control over Al-Shams and launch attacks towards other nations. An example of the Queen of Bandit's passion can be seen when an entire brigade of came to investigate the Alkuthban's capabilities, and decided to put an end to the Alkuthban. Furious, Zia Antar slaughtered the entire brigade, which consisted of many, many soldiers, as well as a Vice-Admiral; all without the assistance of her Devil Fruit. It was due to the brigade never returning that the World Government decided to give Zia an initial bounty of ???,000,000 and that amount has only increased in recent years. Thus, the Queen of Bandits is regarded as the personification of these four adjectives; cold, calculating, manipulative, and passionate, rendering her a deadly force to deal with. History Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The Neko Neko no Mi, Model, Bastet (猫猫の実モデルバステット, Neko Neko no Mi, Moderu: Basutetto) is a -type which makes its consumer a Cat Goddess (猫の女神, Neko no Megami). Unlike other Zoan fruits, the true power of this fruit comes from its Hybrid Form, resembling the appearance of the actual deity, . Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Known as Baraka: Sunnah within Al-Shams... Busoshoku Haki Known as Baraka: Khirqa within Al-Shams... Haoshoku Haki Known as Baraka: Sheikh within Al-Shams... Bōjutsu Known as Aesa Taqniat within Al-Shams, Zia Antar is a master practioner of this combat form, able to easily defeat hundreds, if not thousands with her Bōjutsu prowess. Zia... Quotes Trivia *Zia Antar is openly bisexual. References Category:Al-Shams Category:Female Characters Category:Bandits